The present invention relates to the technology of the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, and particularly to a technique which is useful for the manufacturing of semiconductor devices of the resin mold type in which multiple semiconductor chips mounted on a wiring substrate are processed for block molding and thereafter the wiring substrate is diced into individual semiconductor devices.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-214588 describes a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices of the resin mold type in which multiple semiconductor chips mounted on a TAB tape are molded with resin and thereafter the resin and TAB tape are cut into individual semiconductor devices.
The above-mentioned patent publication also discloses a technique for preventing the displacement of the cutting position of the resin and TAB tape based on the accurate observation of the cutting position which is displayed in terms of the reflected light from part of copper wire patterns formed in the periphery of the land section of the resin-molded tape.